legometroidfandomcom-20200213-history
X-nelian Lore
Like all sentinel species, the X-nelians left behind scriptures inscribed with information about their history and achievements. Based on the lore scanned by Samus, evidence that there existed two civilizations are present, the Formads and the Termads. It is plausible that one civilization had been killed off by the Sandoxes during the X-nelian War, but the other still in hiding. It is believed that the Termads reside in Northern Atylo, but their absence and lack of activity in the southern region of Atylo remains unknown. =Lores= This page lists the X-nelian lore from Lego Metroid. Formad Lores (In order in which the lores were scanned) Unholy Star :When the unholy object fell from the heavens life stood still in time as all stared into the light of our coming deaths. From the crater great machines arose and set the fire of destruction upon our people. We watched as the fire of destruction reached the girth of our planet, slaying our people and our way of life. Was this judgment upon us? For we held that sinful pride for so long, that we have lost our humility and respect for all life. We now call a truce between our two civilizations as we now know the errors of our ways. Signia Temple :In our panic, we became lost and found refuge within this temple. The never ending war is reaching our homelands, where our people are suffering and dying. As one civilization, we fought against the unholy machines whose fires kept burning on their side. We are trapped here, dreading each moment until the machines would eventually find this temple that houses one of the four locks. We wait for our inevitable deaths. We couldn’t sit here idling, so we set the stage for the warrior clad in Chozo armor. Only she can access our prized weapon and use it against her enemies. If she is reading this, may our weapon aid you on your path to finding us. Termad Lores (In order in which the lores were scanned) Division :With the new technology, gifted to us by the Chozo, many of us saw the darkness from our light and renewed our way of life. Some of us refused to accept our new ways -those who did called themselves the Formads. And we called ourselves the Termads. Tension grew between us and many wars broke -thinning the line of what was once unity, friendship, and prosperity. Our High Priest called a peace between our two societies. But that peace limited the ancient sinful rituals practiced by the Formads. Soon after, the Formads attacked us and forced us out of our once great city. With us we took the technology, in fear that in the hands of the Formads, they would ultimately destroy themselves. We found refuge in the north where we brace the unforgiving weather, and through the perilous temperatures we built our new city. Since then, we haven't heard from our brothers until the unholy star fell from the heavens. Our division would disappear and unite us one last time... Category:Lore Category:X-nelian Lore